


Un souhait d'enfant

by NinelikesBananas



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinelikesBananas/pseuds/NinelikesBananas
Summary: Après les événements survenus à N.Y, Thor ramena son frère à Asgard pour qu'il soit jugé par la justice Asgardiene (qui s'est avéré être Odin lui-même). Bien sûr, le Vieux n'étant pas d'humeur charitable décida de l'envoyer aux cachots où il est condamné à y passer le restant de ses jours.





	

Il n’y avait aucun doute, Loki était bel et bien enfermé dans une des cellules, mais son esprit naviguait en tout Asgard et bien d’autres endroits, plus distants encore. Ses pensées s’étaient attardé à un endroit particulier, l’endroit le plus beau de tout le Royaume selon lui. C'était une petite colline séparée d'Asgard par une mer connu sous le nom de la mer des rêves. Depuis cet endroit, on pouvait voir la citadelle des Dieux presque entière et quand le soir tombe, admirer un magnifique ciel étoilé et ses autres mondes. Il aimait y aller pour se reposer, laisser son esprit naviguer autant qu’il le voulait et être seul. Jusqu'au jour où Thor, son frère, avait décidé de le suivre et depuis, il avait commencé à y aller avec lui. C’était devenu leur petit secret à eux, quelque chose qu’ils pouvaient admirer seuls, entre frères. Un endroit où ils pouvaient être ce qu’ils voulaient, car personne les voyait, personne faisait attention à eux ou attendaient qu’ils soient les princes de tout un royaume. Quand le soir tombait, on pouvait voir les lucioles danser et les étoiles chanter leur mélodie silencieuse qui était audible seulement pour ceux qui voulaient vraiment l'entendre. Un beau soir d’été, alors que Loki était en train de lire d’un livre passionnant rempli de mystère et suspense, Thor s’exclama de tel façon, que son frère crut avoir la peur de sa vie. 

\- Woow, les étoiles sont vraiment belles ce soir. Loki, choisi une étoile et fait un vœu ! 

\- Quoi ? Avait demandé Loki surpris par les paroles de son frère.

\- Un vœu. Allez, fais-le ! Moi, je l'ai déjà fait, il s'était tourné vers son frère, souriant. J'ai souhaité qu'on soit ensemble pour toujours.

C’était vraiment typique de lui, de dire de tels choses. Il ne croit pas que les étoiles avaient de tels pouvoirs tel que réaliser les rêves des gens, mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Thor… Il ferma les yeux et fit son vœu en regardant l’étoile la plus brillante dans le ciel. 

\- Alors, qu'as-tu demandé ? Dis, dis-moi !

\- Si je te le dis ça ne se réalisera pas, avait-il répondu avec un sourire espiègle. 

\- HEIN ? Thor semblait surpris et effrayé. 

\- Tu ne savais pas ? C'est comme ça que marchent les vœux.

 

Son voeu ne s’était pas réalisé, mais il ne pouvait blâmer que lui même. Comme toujours, c’était lui le fautif de cet échec. “ Encore un échec à ajouter dans la liste... ", avait pensé Loki, couché dans le fauteuille que sa mère avait demandé qu'on installe dans sa cellule. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour qu’il soit confortablement installé pendant son séjour, même s’il ne le méritait pas. Ce soir là, il s’endormit en pensant à cet endroit et aux souvenirs heureux qu'il avait de cette époque. Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu’Asgard était attaqué par les elfes noirs, il reçut une nouvelle qui l'anéantit. Alors qu’il était enfermé dan ces maudits cachots, sa mère fut assassiné par les mains de Malekith. “ Je souhaite de ne jamais décevoir ma mère, la rendre fière de moi”, il se remémora ce vœu qu’il avait fait. Mais encore une fois, il avait tout foiré, il n’avait même pas pu protéger celle qui l’avait toujours porté dans son cœur et considéré comme un fils alors qu’il ne lui avait causé que de la peine à maintes et maintes reprises. C’est alors que Thor est venu le voir, lui proposant de la venger. Pour cela, il allait l’aider à sortir de là afin de partir à la recherche de Malekith. Il venait de lui donner la chance de réparer ses erreurs. Il savait que sa mère l’observait de quelque part et il voulait la rendre fière. Il allait enfin réparer ses erreurs passés et aider Thor. Malgré leur différents, il voulait voir son frère heureux et si cette femme et son médiocre monde, Midgard, le rendait heureux alors il ferait de tout pour les aider. Et pour cela, ils devaient à présent quitter Asgard dans le vaisseau le plus voyant de la planète (et tout cela sans être vu) pour avoir une petite chance de rencontrer Malekith et de le vaincre… Il comptait bien réussir à le faire, même si cela venait à être la dernière chose qu’il fait.

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est quelque chose que j'ai écris il y a longtemps et que j'ai décidé d'arranger afin de le poster ici. Je sais que c'est pas super, mais c'est assez sympa, non ?


End file.
